Valentine's Day
by secretdream1
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Makorra on Valentine's day


A/N: Hey guys! Happy Valentine's Day! This is a one-shot I came up with this week! Hope u like and enjoy Valentine's day ^_^! And I'm sorry if this one-shot was very crappy. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! And ps, if u have nothing nice to say about this one-shot then I suggest u don't say it

Korra's POV

Today is Valentine's day and still have no idea what to get Mako! UGH! I am the worst girlfriend in the world! He is the world's best boyfriend and I really want to get him something special. And bascially I have no ideas at all. I need advice! Maybe Bolin might have some ideas. So I started walking over to the probending arena. He is usually there most of the time. When I got there, I started to remember all the good times we had like when me and Mako first met or when we had our first kiss with each other.

"Bolin? Are you in here?" I called out in the empty gym.

I heard a faint voice calling my name which was coming from the hallways. So I walked out of the empty gym and into the hallways. I looked both ways to see where the voice was coming from until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Bolin.

"Hey Bo! What's up?" I said.

"Nothing much. What about you?" He asked.

"I came to ask you for advice on my valentine's day gift for Mako"

"Okay. So what do you want to get him?"

"That's what I need your advice on."

"Oh okay. When you think about Mako, what comes to your mind?"

"He's so sweet to me, I love how he cares about both of us in different ways. And how he still remembers his parents."

"Hm...very interesting. I think you should make him a scrap book.'

" A scrap book?'

"Ya. A scrap book."

"Can you help me make one?"

"Sure come on! I have alot of pictures back at the apartment. So come on!"

We walked out of the arena and down the streets until we reached a big building. Mako and Bolin's apartment was big and nice.

"So where did u say the pics were?" I asked Bolin.

"In the closet." He replyed.

I opened the closet and surely on the top shelf there was a box and it had a label that read photos. I took out the box from the shelf, opened the lid and looked through all the amazing photos. One of my favorite photos was when Mako was holing Bolin when he was born. It made me smile and think how Mako is such an amazing big brother and how one day he will make an amazing father. Once I finished looking through all of them, I carefully picked out the photos I wanted in my scarp book. I put some photos of us togther too. It looked amazing when it was finished.

******Time skip: hours later*******

Mako had a surprise waiting for me at the park. I really wanted to know what it was but he wouldn't buge. When we got to the cherry blossom tree, it was covered in beautiful lights and there were petals on the ground that made it look the place look gorgeous. He spun me around a little I had to stiffle a laugh. He was being so silly!

We had a little picnic under the moonlight which was beautiful. And now it was time to open the presents. Of course Mako wanted to present his first since he wanted to see the reaction on my face. He took out a silver box from his pocket. I opened it and it was a beautiful silver heart shaped necklace.

"Korra this was my mother's necklace. She told me when I was little before she died, to give this necklace to the love of my life which is you." His voice was sweet and soothing. He had a beautiful smile on his face knowing that somebody we will be married.

I handed him my present. "Mako if you hate it th-"

I didn't finish my sentence cause he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back.

"I don't hate."

"You don't?"

"No. I love it Korra. Its the most beautifulest thing anybody has ever gotten me. Thank you."

I blushed and smiled. "Your welcome and I especially love yours. Its beautiful." I say to him while touching the necklace.

"I love you, Korra"

"I love you, too"

With that being said, we leaned in until our lips touched. It was the best feeling ever. Once we broke apart for air. our foreheads touched. We looked into each others eyes. Amber meeting Baby Blue. And we said "Happy Valentine's day" to each other.


End file.
